Demon Bloodlines
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: 14 YO, Naruto's falling to his doom, pushed off a cliff to summon a giant frog *toad.* He meets his prisoner, and Kyuubi teaches him some cool jutsu to kick Neji-Bakas butt. Whoa, I can't think what else to put, well read the title. Naruto\Hinata pairing.
1. New Naruto!

_**Warning: This fic will contain scenes of a sexual nature, some violence, and bad language. I do not own Naruto, and this fic does not even make me a penny.**_

_**Naruto: Demon Bloodlines**_

_**Chapter 1 New Naruto**_

One Uzumaki Naruto was screaming like a little girl rather than a fourteen-year-old Shinobi Ninja he is supposed to be. Not really that surprising if you consider the fact his perverted sensei, or Pervert-Sannin as the yellow blonde haired boy affectionately calls the perverted old 'bastard' had just pushed him off a cliff. It took the boy wearing a bright orange jumpsuit a while to realise he was no longer falling, rubbing his aching head he wondered why he wasn't dead, or at least splattered dying on the ground. However he felt fine, minus his throbbing head. He had bounced his head five times at the very least, that he could remember off the jagged walls sticking out of the cliff wall.

He had been trying to complete a summoning of some kind of giant 'frog'; unfortunately, Naruto could only manage to summon useless tadpoles. The old man thought pushing him off the cliff might be enough motivation to do it right to save himself, how he wished he new some Wind Jutsu to catch himself or at least slow his descent, maybe if he survived he would see about learning some just encase someone else thinks he enjoys falling to his doom. He still has to fight Hyuuga Neji and get back at him for trying to kill Hinata, his own cousin, 'bastard'.

Naruto felt he is sitting on the grimy ground, it felt wet and plain disgusting, his eye blurry, staring around trying hard to focus as best he can. He was in some kind of dark chamber and he could just make out some kind of barred iron door in front of him. He rubbed the blurriness from his eyes with his knuckles, kneeling before standing dizzily he finally got a good look at the iron door; he started at what he saw…

A girl about his age, long dark red hair flowing freely down to the small of her back, red eyes and a mischievous yet slightly eerie smirk on her pretty lips, she, just stunning and her body, wow. She had no clothes covering her pale skin, her breasts he could not help but stare at them, they were small but not too small; maybe three or four handfuls each, he tried in vane to shake that thought off while he looked at her small pink nipples. Gulping he let his eyes wonder lower, her stomach small and firm, her well, girlie area had a small bit of red hair just above. Gulping again his eyes travelled lower, her legs long, smooth, and slender. He looked up again quickly, ignoring the fact his trousers tightened as his blood seemed to rush from everywhere meeting up between his legs.

He then looked more carefully at the girls face; her smirk seemed to have grown more as she crossed her slender arms under her breasts. He then noticed red, black tipped fox ears on top of her head, sticking through her hair. Glancing down for a brief second, he notified only mildly surprised several foxtails red, black tipped, waving about behind her.

"I see by that large tent you're pitching you're pleased to see me," she suddenly said in a sweet yet mocking voice.

Naruto blushed bright red as he placed his hands over his crutch to hide the very noticeable bulge. "W-who are you?" he just had to ask, though he was quite sure he knew, however discovering the feared Demon Fox is actually a hot girl that had so easily turned him on was disconcerting, he wouldn't believe it until she told him, and even then it will take a while to digest his discovery.

The girl laughed. "I am your prisoner you idiot," she told him patronizingly. "And I have some damn completes," she added with a glare. Naruto gulped, flinching under her glare. "You are the biggest prat ever, cute, but still a prat. Your not even as stupid as you seem, your just a naïve imbecile. You really need to learn a lot of things, like first that outfit you're wearing is bloody ridiculous. Okay, granted the villagers wont sell you anything decent but still, you could have used a henge to disguise yourself, and they also over charged you."

She rolled her eyes as she continued her rant, Naruto stood, routed to the spot terrified, he hated girls when they ranted angrily at him; he shivered. "Oh, and that bitch Sakura I hate her, you should stop even pursuing her she's a hateful hussy who will never give you her love. She only has eyes for that self-centred asshole Sasuke. Oh and that lazy dick head sensei of yours; what a perverted prat. He doesn't even train you correctly; he's the lamest teacher you could have possibly had. He never taught you anything of real use and then when you asked him to train you to beat Neji-Wanker; he dumped you off with that weakling in favour for everybody's favourite, Sasuke-Bastard.

"Then you met that perverted-Sannin, fuck does he not think highly of you. Moreover, why haven't you even bothered to visit that poor girl you're fighting for, she's in the hospital probably hoping you'll visit but do you even consider it? No. I like that girl she nice, though her family are jerks, I bet her father hasn't even visited her, in fact he's probably forbidden any other Hyuuga from going either, the stuck up prat." She sighed as she looked at her container. He stood their looking horrified, so much, so he even lost his tent, shame, she really wanted a taste; well she thought she 'd have to another time since he has to stop himself from smacking the ground.

She noticed, smiling inwardly he had a few tears in his eyes and he looked to be thinking harder than he ever had. Sighing again, she continued. "Well, first things first, you're still falling to your doom." Suddenly he snapped to attention.

"W-what can I do," he practically begged.

The Kitsune girl smirked. "How about a Wind Jutsu to slow you down?" Naruto nodded eagerly as she demonstrated, he even braved moving closer to see the hand signs, though he was slightly distracted by her beautiful naked body. "Good, I think you'll pull it off great, as soon as you land, tell the old man to fuck off then go visit Hinata. I should be able to speak to you while your awake now, and when you sleep or meditate deeply you should be able to come here and I'll teach you more Jutsu."

Naruto nodded hesitantly. The next second he was falling through the air watching the ground rush up to meet him, quickly flashing through the correct hand signs he called out. "Hurricane Dragon no Jutsu!" a huge wind picked up, forming a large white wind dragon, thankful it worked first try as the beast of wind roared wrapping around him, he noticed in relief he was slowing significantly, and flipping himself before landing dizzily on his feet at the bottom and the wind cut out, the dragon dissipating. He rubbed his sore head thankful he was not gushing blood as he blinked several times, focusing his eyes.

He sighed thankful for the Kitsune girls help. "**Good job," **her voice suddenly said in his head, startling him, that will have to take some getting used too. **"Oh, by the way, before you keep calling me Kitsune girl or foxy or anything like that all the fucking time, my name is Kyra. Oh, here comes the old bastard now."**

"Naruto…" the old Sannin began as he landed next to the boy, only to stop upon noticing his glare.

"I'm not taking another lesson from you. You almost killed me, all so I can summon a stupid frog," he yelled angrily. The Sannin gulped, he did not think Naruto had the capacity to be mad like this, he could feel the kids killing intent, and it was no laughing matter. "I think I'll just train by myself. First that ass Kakashi deserts me for Sasuke-Bastard, then you push me off a fucking cliff, have you lost your fucking mind!?"

The Sannin gulped, maybe pushing him off the cliff was a bad idea, though he had expected Naruto to return to the top, sitting on the largest toad summons, grinning impishly, however, fate saw differently.

Naruto suddenly sighed. "Whatever." He the flashed through several hand seals Kara told him, saying it was an easy move and disappeared in a gust of wind, surprising the old man.

Naruto ran as fast as he can towards Konoha. **"Actually, before you go and visit, Hinata-Chan, use a henge and get some new clothes, then some flowers to make her feel better."**

Naruto sighed, nodding inwardly as he sprinted to his destination.

_**0oo00oo0**_

A fourteen year old boy with yellow-blonde hair and three whisker marks on each cheek walked happily towards the hospital in his brand new uniform, a backpack on his back with a few spares. In fact, Kyra made him buy quite a few extra things, the good thing about not being allowed in most shops he had saved up a small fortune.

He now wore black trousers with a shuriken holster on each thigh, filled with the small star shaped throwing knives, and light strong black trainer like boots on his feet, it felt weird not wearing sandals but he thought he'll get used to them soon enough. He wore a thick black long-sleeved heavy top with an icy serpent dragon on the back. Around his waist, it had three thick belts securing it tightly, and it was held closed by belts and clips, his forehead protector was now attached to the left side of his waist with black material, holding it firmly to his tops belt. Around his neck a thick leather collar with the leaf village, crest dead front centre, the back unseen by the high collar of his top. On the back right side of his waist a black kunai pack, holding all his needed blades, as well a few sealing scrolls with spares.

Naruto smiled as he walked into the hospital, it was quite funny the weird looks he was getting before they glared to show their hate. In his right hand, a beautiful crystal vase with some fresh rose's in every different colour he could find. He strolled up to the reception desk; the nurse looked surprised for a moment before remembering she hates him and showing her contempt with a sneer and a glare.

"Hello," he said cheerfully. "Could you tell me where Hinata Hyuugas' room is please?"

"No!" she sneered as she ignored him and went about her business.

"Tell me or you'll also need a room," he replied. He really did not like threatening people but Kyra said it would be faster than begging and whining, and it is much cooler.

The nurse looked up at him, shocked, and then sneered again. "You don't have the gu…" she trailed off as she felt his immense killing intent, borrowed of course from his foxy resident. "R-Room thirty-one," she whimpered. As soon as she told him the killing intent disappeared and Naruto had already left; his smile firmly in place.

'Do you really think this is a good idea, Foxy-Chan?' he asked his vixen resident.

"**Of course it is," **she replied confidently, giving him a mental slap. **"Give her the flowers and then a hug and kiss her on the lips, you'll embarrasses the crap out of her but you'll make her the happiest girl alive too, she's liked you for a very long time, Naruto-Kun, she's just too shy to do anything about it." **

He nodded in reply as he reached Hinatas' room and knocked, no one answered for a moment and he was about to peek in when the door opened to reveal, Kurenai, Hinatas' Sensei. She stared at Naruto surprised for a moment, her red eyes staring appraisingly at his blue.

"Can I help you?" she asked a little colder than she had meant, but she new of her students crush on him and did not want him to hurt her. In addition she new he is the only one oblivious to Hinatas' feelings about him. Though she had to admit she liked his new clothes, and he was quite cute, maybe the new clothes meant Naruto was trying to change and take his duties more seriously.

"I-I c-came to see Hinata-Chan," he stuttered nervously gulping.

Kurenai nodded, stepping out of the room, looking back where she saw Hinata sitting up tucked up in bed staring at Naruto with wide shocked eyes and reddening cheeks. "I'll come by and check up on you tomorrow, Hinata," she said as the girl nodded absentmindedly, her eyes never leaving her new visitors. Naruto nervously walked in letting the door close behind her sensei.

"Hi, Hinata-Chan, I got you some flowers to cheer you up, and thought you might like some company?" he said cheerfully as he placed the flowers on her bedside table, where she looked at them with her mouth hanging open.

She then looked Naruto over, he was the same cheerful boy she knew, and loved, though he did not know the later part, but he was in a completely new package, and wow, he looked great.

"T-thank y-you, N-naruto-Kun," she replied nervously blushing, surprised even more when he held her soft hand. _Oh my god, I think I'm going to faint. No no no, I mustn't, he may think I fell asleep and leave._

Naruto just smiled while stroking her hand in his own, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. Her skin was still pale from her battle a week ago but she looked a lot better than from then, her skin felt like freshly spun satin, so soft, though a little cold.

"It was my pleasure Hinata-Chan," he replied, her lips twitched upwards into a small-embarrassed smile, though her eyes were smiling in overdrive. He suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips on her, she looked shocked beyond anything as he started kissing her, his eyes closing, hoping she will kiss back, and after a moment of indecision, her lips moved with his.

Their lips moved gently with each other, the motion bringing a light joy in Narutos' heart, he of course has never kissed his long time crush, Sakura but knew it would never feel this, this Right? Would be the word? He slowly licked her lips, his tongue begging entry, unsurprisingly; she allowed entry, the buzzing of passion thread through them as their tongues touched, tasting each other.

Hinatas' breathing became deeper, she could not fathom this being real, and it had to be a dream, why would Naruto-Kun kiss her in reality. She was feeling giddy; she was kissing him, her heart felt lighter and stronger than she could ever remember. The warmth of his hot lips on hers brought forward feelings of need, heavenly feelings of hope and power she had never thought she could ever bask in.

Hidden by a Ginjutsu in the corner of the room out of sight from the two young ninja, a young woman; Hinatas' sensei stood, shocked and a bit misty-eyed. She never knew Naruto could be so, well, astute or romantic, well, okay its not really that romantic, but its still nice, she smiled as she quietly jumped out of the conveniently open window.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Naruto spent two hours with Hinata, occasionally in between stuttered and embarrassed conversation the two enjoyed many long passion and maybe love filled kisses. Hinata was smiling practically every second; she had commented that she liked his new clothes to his joy. He wasn't sure what she would think having had a fox girl choose it, though he didn't tell her that, said fox girl did want one with a fox on the back, however, Konoha not being big on foxes had no clothes with fox patens.

Both Naruto and Hinata groaned when a nurse who of course sneered at Naruto demanded he leave, though he promised to visit tomorrow and bring something nicer to eat than hospital food. He was tempted to use that killing intent thing to make the nurse change her mind but didn't want to scare 'his' Hinata-Chan, therefore gave her a short kiss and hug before exiting without much complaint and a huge smile on his face, only matched by Hinatas' as she lay back on her bed with a content smile.

Naruto decided that he should find a sparing partner; well Kyra did because his taijutsu sucks he had to agree, he thought about Lee but then remembered the poor guys in the hospital himself, courtesy of that twisted bastard Gaara. Therefore set a course in search of his sensei Guy, since Lee is out of it maybe permanently, hopefully not, and Tenten also lost and Neji his opponent is probably being trained by Hinatas' father, Guy was most probably free, though the man was annoying as hell, he knew his hand to hand combat is brilliant.

Naruto strolled happily out of the hospital and was just wondering where to look when his name was called, looking round he smiled as he saw Sakura, Ino and to his luck Tenten, why Sakura called him was beyond his knowledge right now, but all three gave him weird looks.

"Hey," he said all too cheerfully as he walked to meet them. "What's up?"

"We came to see Hinata and Lee," said Tenten grinning happily. "What were you doing here?"

"Oh, I was visiting Hinata-Chan," he informed them grinning happily.

The three girls gave each other confused looks before shrugging and turning back to the all too cheerful boy. "What's with the new clothing?" Sakura just blurted out, she had been dying to know that ever since she spotted him, in fact it took all three of them several looks before they accepted that Naruto had replaced his crappie orange jumpsuit for something nice.

He just shrugged in reply. "Felt like a change. Hey Tenten have you seen Guy-Sensei?" he asked said girl.

"Yeah, he just walked into Melee bar, he said he had just visited Lee before getting kicked out," she replied loosing her happy smile. "He looked really down, I think he's gonna be drinking again tonight, why?"

Naruto frowned. "I need a taijutsu teacher and I thought he would be free."

Tenten nodded and was about reply but she blinked and he was already running off in search of Guy-Sensei. "You sure that's safe?" asked Sakura worriedly. "They're both already nuts, they might influence each other."

Tenten gulped. "Hopefully… well at least Narutos' not wearing green or orange." The other two girls nodded as they proceeded on their way to the hospital.

"But that's strange I thought Naruto had a teacher?" asked Ino, confused.

"Yeah he did but I heard before we met up he has had two new teachers, the first one got knocked out by the second and apparently he fired the second for some reason," Sakura shrugged.

"Why doesn't Kakashi train him?" asked Tenten, confused.

Sakura shrugged. "He's training Sasuke-Kun, he can't train Naruto too; he'll just hold Sasuke-Kun back."

"I don't think so," replied Tenten. "Everyone knows how hard Guy-Sensei makes people train," she shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," said Ino. "Neji will win anyway."

"You want to make a bet on that?" asked Tenten with a huge grin. She was not sure why she was putting faith on Naruto winning but she wanted him to, if Neji looses to Naruto it might bring the idiot down to earth.

"Okay, fifty Ryo says Neji wins?" replied Sakura smugly.

Both Ino and Tenten looked uncomfortable in her faith of Narutos' defeat. Ino wanted nothing to do with the bet, however Tenten did and they shook hands on their bet as they walked into Hinatas' room to see the girl sitting up in bed drinking some hot chocolate with the hugest grin plastered on her face, the fact her lips seemed slightly swollen did not miss their attention.

"Oh my god!" gasped Sakura, being very cleaver derived a conclusion quicker than the other two. "You were making out with Naruto!" she pointed her finger accusingly at Hinata as she blushed brightly and almost dropped her drink in shock.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: Yay! I hate it when the heroes a complete moron that just uses reckless force to fight or has lame training. Okay, the reason I've been posting a fair few new stories is because I've been writing loads and just now started publishing them, so are almost complete and some just have a fair few chapters nearly ready for upload, so please review, ;).  
**_


	2. Strengthening!

_**Demon Bloodlines**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**Strengthening**_

Naruto happily dropped from the roof in front of Melee Bar within minuets of leaving the girls. He had never been into a bar before and only knew of this one because he passed it plenty of times on the way to Hokage Tower. He wasn't sure whether he was allowed in the bar or not, not just because the owner probably hates him, but because he's still only fourteen (though he supposes if he's old enough to kill he's old enough to get shit stained as he heard the Hokage's son call getting drunk once). Kyra though just didn't care either way and demanded he just go in. He told her to piss off because he intended to, he felt her scowl and stick out her tongue. He just rolled his eyes.

Shaking her free from his mind he quickly strolled in, looking around he saw the place was quite nice with tables scattered around the bar. He quickly spotted Guy sitting in a corner, sidestepped an angry waiter who was saying something about good for nothing demon brats not allowed in, he walked straight to Guy and sat opposite him with a smirk as the bowler haired sensei hadn't even noticed him yet.

Therefore he had no choice but to cheer the dude up and hope it makes him more responsive to a new student for a short while. "GUY-SENSEI!" he roared overjoyed in a perfect copy of either him or Lee, smirking at the waiter that decided to divert away from them when he realised who he was with. Guy looked up startled by the eager greeting. "WHERE ARE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" he continued getting weird looks but the small smile that came to Guy was worth it.

"NARUTO!" replied Guy. "What can I do for you!"

Naruto grinned widely. "I need a taijutsu sensei to help me train for my coming battle with Neji Hyuuga. He has dishonoured my friend and tried to kill her. I wish to teach him that honour and respect are not freely given just because he is Hyuuga. Although most of this village seem to think so, the Hyuuga Clan have gotten too full of themselves with the exception of Hinata and I wish to bring them back to reality."

Guy looked thoughtful for only a moment before he burst out laughing. "NOBEL REASONS!" he boomed. "Very well," he agreed pushing his half empty glass away and standing. "THE FIRES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN YOU, NARUTO-SAN, LET US BEGIN IMMEDIATELY."

Naruto grinned widely as he leapt up and the two ran out of the bar. They made it to training ground twenty three soon after, after a quick stop at Guys' apartment to pick up some equipment. Surprisingly Guy pulled out some weights and told him how the seals work to make them heavier without the need to add bulkier and bulkier metal. They just looked like black shin and forearm bracer's. They were pretty cool and if they'll help him get stronger so he can kick Neji's ass then he'll wear a freaking rock on his back if he has too.

Naruto placed on the weights that weighed nothing at the moment as Guy explained the quick release to remove them. He then explained the hand signs and that the more chakra you push into them the heavier they become. Naruto made them heavy enough to literally cut his strength and speed by three and was having a fair bit of trouble standing, but Guy seemed to approve with his speech of youthful flames of hard work and how proud he is of his new youthful pupil and wondering where the spare spandex suit had disappeared to, and what was it Naruto had just set on fire. If there's one thing Naruto excels in its stealth.

Naruto soon went on to explain his bad fighting form, Guy quickly agreeing upon a demonstration. It was more of a brawler style without anything more. Though. Guy was impressed with his strength he seems to waste most before hitting so Guy wants him to learn something different. It is a skill that normally he wouldn't teach as it can cause the user as much damage as his opponent and many have died from injury during training. However, with Naruto's accelerated regeneration healing, he can be as forceful and violently destructive in his strikes as he wants until he's got the moves down to the point where he sustains minimal damage (a art form… violent art form) and by then his constant healing will have strengthened his body to a point that he can brush off attacks that could take out a whole building.

Guy then went on to help him get his stance right and explain. He was surprisingly a very good teacher. In fact, they trained for only five hours as it was already early afternoon when they began, and by the time they had finished it was dark and Naruto found he learnt more in that one day from Guy than Kakashi in all the time he's been his sensei, and told him so to Guys' great pleasure before they arranged to meet at five am the next morning to continue.

Guy had told him the name of the taijutsu style is to most people who have heard of it called the Fearless Body. It's apparently called that because of its fierce in your face attitude as it relies on no defence but constant attack and speed. Guy had said the taijutsu is derived from the concept of the unstoppable force, but Naruto had to wonder what if he comes across the unmovable object. He had questioned Guy-sensei to the teacher's amusement. He had just simply replied.

"You'll be unstoppable remember, so how can you ever come across an unmovable object?" he had asked him laughingly. Naruto had to admit the man may dress odd and be insane but he had a point.

_**0oo00oo0**_

The blue eyed blonde haired boy, Naruto Uzumaki had just gotten to sleep. However, if that's so why is he stood to his horror only in the blue boxers he slept in, in front of the naked Kitsune girl in her cell.

Kyra looked at him smirking and allowed a small giggle to escape her lips as once again the blood in his body seemed to conjugate in a place he didn't want it to (though he was secretly getting off on this). Though, this time the large bulge was more defined, and it was also turning her on, but luckily for her the small dribble of liquid that slowly flowed from her lower region down her leg went unnoticed in the dim light, but unlucky for him (luckily) she was about to suggest something that will change that, and she can barely control herself. She belongs to him, and she knows that, plus all the crap he's gone through because of her she felt honour bound to be his, luckily he's good looking. She knows he's started seeing sense and really likes Hinata but this isn't really cheating or anything, she wasn't really sure on that, she can feel and experience everything Naruto does so Hinata was kissing her to, though didn't know it.

"Naruto-Kun," she said pleasantly shaking off her confusing thoughts. He sighed, burning bright red, not even bothering to hide his misfortunate boxer problem he just couldn't deal with the stress. "This is your mind, your world, you can change it to what ever you want, and I don't like the whole cell theme you've got going on. You can give us whatever we want," she added.

Naruto thought for a moment, it kinda made sense. "What do you want?" he asked since she lives here in his mind and he's only a visitor if that makes much sense it only makes sense for her to choose.

"How about a beach and beach house?" she suggested reasonably. Naruto closed his eyes in concentration. "Whoa…" she said causing him to open his eyes staring in shock; they were on the deck of a beautiful wooden house over looking a massive white sand beach, and deep Blue Ocean that stretched forever, above them white cliffs with what seemed to be forests on top, with stairs cut into the mountain to reach the top. A soft gentle breeze drifted over their skin and the sounds and smells of the ocean reached their senses.

Naruto looked at Kyra; she still wore nothing, except a red collar around her neck with a silver tag saying seal. She stood far too close for comfort smirking at him. She walked slowly closer still, he tried to step back but just couldn't as she stood several inches in front of him, her hand had already found its way forwards and she grabbed his stiff member through his shorts, squeezing it softly, teasingly, causing a soft moan to escape his lips as he shook with nerves.

She gently stroked it up and down through his boxers, earning more groans of enjoyment from her container. Kyra Kitsune leaned into him, her lips brushing his, they kissed gently, tongues licking (she has him under her power, after all he is male). She squeezed his member tighter before pulling back her kiss, both groaned at the lack of moist touch. She started kissing his neck sensually working down to his chest, releasing his erection; she slid his boxers down until they fell to the ground around his ankles. She knelt before it, Naruto looked down, his mind numb, and he saw and felt as her tongue flicked the tip hungrily taking in a small amount of pre-cum.

She licked and ran her tongue over every inch of his large rock member before it slid into her mouth. He gasped with pleasure as she sucked the tip, hard. Working it further and further into her mouth, deeper and deeper, he gasped out and panted harshly, he had never felt anything like it, it was ecstasy, a blissful dream; he held back at the irony of that as his mind cleared a degree. It felt better than anything he had ever experienced in his life and he wished the feeling could last a lifetime.

The blonde haired boy slowly took her head in his hands, running his fingers through her soft and silky hair, stroking her foxy ears, guiding her head, trying his hardest to hold back from cuming in her mouth. She slid back, pulling his penis from her throat, sucking up the sliver she left, ending with a flick of its tip and he almost exploded over her face.

She looked up with a grin. "You can cum in my mouth ya know," she whispered smirking in a way he liked. "Finish up and we can begin your other training. I can teach you more about this later."

Naruto nodded, barely trusting his voice as he replied. "W-what about you?" he replied nervously, his voice a husky whisper as he fought to regain his breathe.

"Wow, that's sweet Naruto but we have an asshole to beat up in three weeks, we'll need as much time as we can for you to learn as many powerful Jutsu as you can silly," she responded with an evil smirk as she slid his throbbing member back down her throat, sliding it up and down, faster and faster she moved, faster and faster, harder and harder he panted for breathe, feeling a serge in his stomach. He held her head, stroking her cute fox ears as she move, suddenly he let go; the explosion of ecstasy, the greatest pleasure he had felt yet.

Kyra slid her mouth along his penis, taking every drop of his seed as she went, looking up she smiled as she swallowed the hot product from her container licking her lips in delight. "Now give us some clothes idiot so we can begin." Naruto thought about that and suddenly he was wearing his new uniform and Kyra was wearing a red kimono with nine tails fox in shadow black on the back, her hair tied with a blood red ribbon.

"So, err, what am I going to learn other than how perverted you are?" asked Naruto interestedly and teasingly.

"I'm not perverted," she replied glaring. "Anyway, I realised that you appear quite gifted at dragon Jutsu, well its probably not just dragons but I figure you have a gift or infinity for high yield techniques. Even with my powers you shouldn't have been able to control the Wind Dragon as completely as you did after so short a time learning, and even then techniques like that can take years to complete as well as you did, even though you still need to work on it. Therefore, I believe I'll teach you the Water Dragon, Fire Dragon, Light Dragon, Darkness Dragon and Earth Dragon, after which if you got them down all in time in the real world I'll teach to how to combine them to create other dragons such as ice, magma and lightning and even thunder, after all why try for something different when you already have a wind dragon? There's a chance you could be the first person in history to master them all and in such a short time frame, though it does help that in your mind you can train for longer than the real world because your mind works a lot faster than the rest of the world,"

Naruto was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement to her amusement. "I can't wait," he yelled overjoyed. _He __really __needs __to__ stay_ _calmer,_ she thought amused at his behaviour, she was still stumped that he hadn't even asked why she attacked Konoha yet, though knew he would, he just gave her a second chance, probably for the chance at much needed knowledge that he was previously denied. _I__ just__ hope __I__ can__ calm__ him__ down __in __time__ for __kicking __the __Hyuuga __jerks__ butt._

_**0oo00oo0**_

Naruto had just finished his two hour break from training with Guy-sensei to spend time with Hinata. He enjoyed this visit as much as the first. She has a great sense of humour when she is being more open, which she found surprisingly easy with Naruto's cheekiness and coaxing.

He was walking with a spring in his step on his way to Guys' training ground when a Chuunin suddenly dropped in front of him. "Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage wishes to see you."

"Oh, lead the way," he said cheerfully as he jumped onto the roofs with the Chuunin. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said creating the hand seals as he went, one clone puffed into existence in a cloud of smoke and flying off toward the training ground. The Chuunin looked at him questioningly. "Just telling my sensei I'm going to be late," he elaborated. The Chuunin nodded in understanding as they jumped down from the roofs and quickly into Hokage Tower.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Hey Old Man!" beamed Naruto as he entered the office, ignoring the perverted-sennin for a moment before turning towards him and glaring angrily.

"Hello Naruto," greeted Sarutobi with a small smile ignoring the glare he gave his old student. "I asked for you to come here to discuss your training," he said simply.

"Oh, don't worry gramps I've finally found a competent temp sensei," he told him grinning. "I was just on my way back from my break when your Chuunin found me, but don't worry I sent a shadow clone to tell him I'll be late, it just disburse and he said he'll be waiting to begin."

The old Hokage chuckled. "Out of curiosity who is your new sensei?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, Guy-sensei, since Lee's still hurt, Tenten has the month off and Neji-bastard is off training under Hinata's ungrateful father he is free, my taijutsu is quite terrible."

The Hokage nodded thoughtfully while the pervert snickered. Sarutobi didn't like the way he spoke about the Hyuuga clans head, though in all honesty he thought the same.

"Is there anything else you would like to say?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto tilted his head to the side deep in thought for a moment. "Yes, I would like to be placed with a new sensei permanently. I feel Kakashi-sensei is more concerned with Sasuke's training than my own… plus Kakashi is constantly hours late and all I've learnt from him is tree walking with no hands."

Sarutobi looked surprised and the pervert looked quite pissed, (give him some props for at least having some morals). "I see; is there any specific Jounin you wish to train with?"

Naruto nodded. "Guy-sensei said I can continue to train with him from five in the morning till nine but I wish to learn some Genjutsu, and if she is willing to allow a power hitter on her tracker team I would like to join team eight. Kurenai is a Genjutsu specialist after all, and I understand she's really quite cool at illusions and stuff."

"That and you want to be closer to the Hyuuga girl," remarked the toad hermit smugly as his inner house spy network is already dishing out the dirt.

Naruto looked at him with a glare. "I'm still not happy with you; you threw me off a bloody cliff just so I could summon a frog."

"Toad… and he's a very big toad," he defended with a pout. "Common your making me feel bad now. Let me make it up to ya?" he asked hopefully, he was actually quite impressed that fall seemed to have changed the young boys' attitude quite a bit (Knocked some sense it to him perhaps?).

"Okay, get me a dragon summoning contract and I'll let you off the hook," he suggested with a smug grin knowing he would never manage it, and if he could it will be so cool to go with all of his elemental dragons.

That smug grin disappeared when the pervert chuckled as if that weren't even very troublesome. "Meet me at training grounds twelve at, err lets say eight tonight and I'll have it for you, that ones piss for me to get." He laughed at Naruto's dumbfounded expression. "If ya just said you didn't like toads I could have sorted out another contract, ya strong no summon species in their right minds gonna refuse you a contract."

Sarutobi chuckled. "That maybe why you couldn't complete the summoning right because you're not fond of toads, therefore you unfortunately have no affinity to summon them. And a word of advice Naruto, my pupil has always had a way of getting nearly anything he needs and very quickly no matter where he is, you should have asked for your own country."

"Na gramps, too much politics involved," he laughed. "I'll stick to being Hokage and leave running stuff like that to that Fire guy with the wife who keeps loosing her cat because the cat just doesn't like her."

They both laughed at that. "Well is there anything else while we're here?" he asked just encase something was forgotten.

"Yeah," he sighed as he opened the door. "Foxy-chan says hey and she's kind of sorry. I should tell you not to trust some cripple," he shrugged. "He's apparently a traitor. It was something to do with the super sharingan err… the Mangekyo something or other," he said in thought missing the horror crossing the two men's faces before they were quick to school their features.

"Well, that's interesting," mused Sarutobi trying to not look nervous. "Kyuubi is a girl," he commented hoping to shift focus a little (from the Mangekyo) while the boy is here, and was quick to dismiss him. "I do not like the accusation she is implying. I'm not sure whether to believe it or not."

"Well I've seen the seal, its holding perfectly. In fact, though I haven't told Naruto but by the time he's sixteen the seal will be unnecessary and he'll; oh I mean she'll be contained for the rest of his life. It's an interesting prospect. I suppose he'll never get lonely. I just find my self wondering whether Naruto's somewhat Kyuubi related enhancements will manifest in any offspring he may have in the future."

"An interesting thought," the old Hokage replied in thought. "He does heal remarkably fast and from what I have monitored from him he never weakens, only grows stronger. It's like his body remembers his strength, or perhaps physical best and doesn't want to let go of it."

The sage frowned in thought. "A very interesting discovery… a ninja that can actually slack off and never loose strength, and I'm guessing he can't get fat either, how extraordinary."

"In deed," he agreed nodding. "And now he is actually getting competent instruction I feel he will finally improve."

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**A/N:**I know its been 3 nearly 4 years and I have only just put up the second chapter to this story, and I no its not perfect, and its just a little fill in before his fight with Neji-bastard but I wasn't sure I was even going to continue this but now I have decided that I shall continue so thanks for reading. There'll also be some full lemons coming up. Also, I thought I would mention this is complete AU, although the arcs will be the same the plot points may run similar because I can't be-bothered to research it all, plus this way its different.  
_


End file.
